Tron Bone 3: Porking Boobitutes
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Sam Witwicky and Sam Flynn after the utopia going together look for Quorra but find instead the hall of what replaces hookers for some sweet hot heavy man loving! Sequel to all my other storys!


**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay now if you reading the "Tron Bone" series you probably know already that THE SEXUAL IS VERY FAR HOT AND HEAVY and might leave your brain capapacity and then if you're not a total cold badass who can read the manga with chicks sliced to pieces and then the pieces porked by a dozen dudes without even BLINKING at all than maybe if you read this story your mind can't take all the EXTREME SEXY and the rapetastic homophobia kinks and "fetish" and you spent the rest of your life scared and thinking about it forever!

This installment "Tron Bone 3" is more s-x and fetish cr-p than all the prev. chapters added together (you will find out why in the story)

Their is sexy beastrapes incest tribute three some and it could effect your mind forever with the imagaes beyond your brain capacity yeah! Only for the adults! If your not a badass of all badass you wish you never read it seriously so this is you're last chance to turn back and NEVER SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU becaus it images will never leave your brain and give you new fetishes!

Just like a wedding you hate, leave now or forever be shut up too!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Now if you a new reader I repeat to you with the red text this is the AFTER WARNINGS SECTION where I tell you what happens in the sexy story WHICH I HAVE NAMED THE COOL NAME OF "Tron Bone 3: Porking Boobitutes" which has one pun in the title so if you add a review pointing out the pun YOU HAVE CLAIMED the easter egg and you get one point for that Easter Egg.

There will be other easter Eggs in the story like puns, movie references, random cr-p, celebrities, tv shows, stuff you see in commercials, and lies which only a smart person like you (wink, wink) can pick out, so don't be shy about leave the review one for each Easter Egg because thats how the game works and becuz if you put the added up points from all you're reviews on your profile you can sexy boasting!

Okay, if you can handle it like a real baddass and don't run away screaming yet the story starts NOW:

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY)**

Sam was having two chicks in bed at him the same time (this is Sam Flynn from the TRON movie) and he says, "Hey baby I giggity you're place."

And the two chicks it is dark he can't see so well so he doesn't know who they are but he hopes its not his mother or his sister!

The chick number 1 which I named Kaitlin said, "I'm the toilet and your the pee."

Sam in return said, "What kind of pee? Yellow pee or white pee?"

Kaytlyn said, "White pee! It is for my front place for I am a chick who wishes porking with you Sam Flynn!"

Sam was relieve for than he knew it wasn't just a toilet humour joke but was "making a pass" which is whut chicks do to get porking.

And than Sam put "white pee" (which has an other name do you know it?) into her "toilet" and they had six live swirlies!

The chick number two which I had name Kaytlyn says, "Big boy for me too!"

Sam wished: "Are you the toilet and me the white pee?"

"Yes."

And so it happened just it was so, low and behold!

Sam was thinking about the restaurnt that has the Golden Arch of Two like cow's horns from the sacred goddess or mother milk jugs! But.. but... but before he could complete the happy thought he realize he just woke up in bed and IT WAS NOT PORKING IT WAS A DREAM!

So he get the ziplocked (you guess the brand name?) baggy full of sugar out from the nightstand drawer and mix it with his m-n-j-zz so it taste good and than he eat it all from the palm of his hand to hide the evidence and this reason is actually a shocker accept not to readers who read "TRON BONE II" first becase Sam was in bed with Sam Witwicky of the transformers movie!

They where a power yaoi couple of uke and seme ever since they SAVE THE WORLD from decepticons.

Sam screamed, "I want to go to Disneyland" which is his in-bed porking secret pass phrase like most parents sleep in the same bed have to try to hide it from they're children.

"NO!" screams sam who is all jiggly from the "wet dream" of three some porking and Sam says, "I got the dream of girl-porking and that is what I want becuzxe I am sick of the man-porking and just want Quorra my true love, the power of peace and healing who solve all global warming and world peace for you readers must know if you are new."

Quiorra was Sam's true love soulmate like in that main character celebrity in that movie named after a "Down Under" country where their are kangaroos! They have s-x when the rain comes in the door! But Quorra got sucked away into interdimensional pathway, not by a TARDIS but by a South Park where everyone looks like crappy drawings instead of like photoshop and after she rock their world like the new world boys they Gaga her somewhere else it is a mystery unless the photoshop appear just like I approve than?

So Sam says, "I can't go to hookers!"

"What?"

"What."

"No there are no hookers in the world becuze world peace happened and now they're are no bosses only employees and so the pimps and the whores become one and no more can the hookers whore out becuse their the pimps too!"

But after Sam uses his eye-phone to look up info he finds the solution and said, "My IPHONE tells me that a new profession arises from the ashes of the old just like Dumbledore's pheonix! Hookers have been replace by Boobitutes."

And 25 minutes later the both Sams are in the hall of Boobitutes which is whut they replace whore-houses with! Yeah!

It is a big hall let me describe it that looks like a certain Museum in Chicago or New York City and also looks like a certain airport with big skylights! How all the walls are just boobies! Chicks stand behind the walls and put they're boobie threw the holes in the wall so it is a "glory hole" of WALL TO WALL BOBBIES!

Sam says, "You can do whatever you want to a Boobitutes boobies but never touch or even see the front place becuze that is illegal now!"

Sam puts his money in the vending machine and after it asks his ID to make sure he is 18 and takes enough of that medication you get emails about that starts with V but not V for Vendetta the holes in the wall open up all at once and shiny boobies of every shape and size are they're! Sam makes puddles in his pants just seeing the glorious!

Sam does all sorts of things to the boobies and runs along the wall going "VRooom, Vroooom!" while his hand goes along the wall and feels up hundreds of boobies! He only wish the floor was covered in them too so he could roll in them but he figures they don't do that becausze it would of hurt the chick to step on bucase boobies are like getting kicked in the balls which Sam like but maybe Boobitutes dont like!

But now after Sam have all the horny x-rated fun for two hours and twenty minutes with BOOBIES THAT HAVE NO LIMITS AS LONG AS HE PAY THE MONEY accept you can't cut them off or use knives at all and he know that not one of the boobies has any milk in them which is disappoint!

Sam says, "Not one of these chick boobies have milk for the lactatation fetish! I must have!"

Now than this was the signal for sexy chick who is a real lady B-ko to arrive from the other story in this series called "Quorra Punishment Chapters" which is about 3 chicks who do girl-porking when they cry from Quorra being gone

B-ko says, "Sam and Sam I have got a machine I invented from the other storry it is called the REVERSE MILKER and it puts milk into boobies that dont have it naturally so youse can drink it all back out like a nursing baby does! But wait, they'res more if you act now! For just 19.99 in dollars you can add free shippping so it instantly here and also upgrade for 49.99 to the revrse milker 2.0 which put whatever you want into a chick's boobies!"

Sam was SOLD for this is what he always dream about and he plunked down the cashola just like that one dude in the other anime and Japanese squigglies wrote in the air around him he was so excited like super senshi excited so it made part of their transformation sequence!

"Ku, ku, ku"

But than from Hetalia says, "Kol, kol, kol, kol" just like Russia so put the real name for easter egg credit point!

And Sam was eating that popsicle with the glitter in it and brushed his teeth afterwards with the toothpaste with the glitter in it.

Sam used the reverse milker 2.0 to pump up some boobies with breast milk and drank it out again and said to Sam, "It tastes just like my mothers milk!"

Sam says, "I think your mother dead right dude! You didn't drink from her dead boobies necrophilia right?"

"NO!" Sam astonishes.

And than when Sam stops being angry and PTSD he say, "Yes it is true my momma dead But I call my grandma my momma and I sleep in the co-sleeping bed with her and grandpapa because the bible say a man will leave his father and mother and cleave unto his wife but until then he must drink his mommas milk."

"How it do?"

"Once your wife is making milk than and only then can you move out of the co-sleeping bed you share with you're parents and sisters and brothers and go into the wife bed and start drinking her milk instead. THERE MUST BE NO MILKLESS TIME or otherwise God strikes you with bad chi karma! My grandma take the lactation drug and then her boobies will milk for me!"

Now this is technicaly true but is also works with girlfriend and you can lie about it so if you want to get out of the Attatchment Parenting co-sleeping bed early you get a girlfriend as early as possibly like age 10 and tell you're parents that your girlfriend makes milk and you drink it even you have to lie! This would prob. work!

Now this is the backstory time which is not quite like flashback which is another sort of scene but this backstory for Sam shows why he is the perfect evil for Quora's good to match powercouple! They can become a port. name like Qam or Sora! Sam's evil which I write about in all the stories is due to Attachment Parenting which maybe I exaggerate in Sam's case to show the story exciting but it really creates evil in real life too! Also you can make dollars on it if you listen closely boys and girls!

Now if you're in the attachment parenting co-sleeping lifestyle nest which is usually two king-size beds push together so the mommie, daddy and 5 brothers and sisters or more plus cats can sleep in the samne bed? Get it out, dudes and chicks!

Now I hear the stories and if anyone in the co-sleeping bed is less than 3 months old it is the older brothers or sisters responsibility to get out of the bed any way they can no matter the trick becuz the more people they're are with less than 3-month-old baby in bed the more likely of smothering and than you see sight of crushed smothered DEAD BABY SISTER being pulled out from under your mother and the police come and the pstchaitrists talk for years and you see the image over and over and over in your head for years and cry to sleep and never get it image out and shake all the time that's what they call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which is PSTD!

Now if you're parents won't let you go out of the co-sleeping bed this is the tricks you can use. First, if your momma is force you to sleep on her back all the time becuz "Front is for Daddy and daddy needs to br-astfe-d too" than you wait until you hear the sound of porking which is squish-squish-squish with moaning which they always lie is just dreams, and right in the middle of porking you pee on momma's back and after that they probably kick you out and let you have your own bed which is the best thing ever to happen in your life.

Now I hear some stories more stubborn parents so if you keeping peeing on them and they just force you to wear a diaper in bed and STAY IN THE CO-SLEEPING BED AGAINST YOUR WILL WHEN you getting pretty d-mn old and just want to fapp in a bed by yourself.

Now you don't want to be fapping in a co-sleeping bed because THAT'S GROSS DUDE so don't do it no matter how honry you are and you always hafta eat the evidence and if you bring plastic baggies of sugar to bed and mix it with the s-men and lick it from your hand they'res always the chance your sister will hear you eating and say it is candy but you say no but if she might forces your hand and licks the mixture off than that is really gross dude even if she think it is just candy! To avoid this never fap in a co-sleeping bed! It is just common sense, Jeez!

Now to avoid, you must get out of the co-sleeping bed no matter the tricks! Now if peeing doesn't work and then they just force you to wear a diaper in co-sleeping bed the next trick is pretend to fapping! Don't really do it BECUZ THAT GROSS but make the sounds and scream, "I'm fapping! I'm fapping!" and than your parents probably decide to let you have your own bed! It really works and its nice to have your great bed all by the self! Your mind so peaceful like world peace!

Now if that doesn't work and they still say "mast-rbat-on is natural and you shouldn't be ashamed" than there is one more thing to try to get out of the co-sleeping bed and this thing ALWAYS WORKS! If you wait until you hear the porking (and if you keep getting a new daddy usually their is loads of porking at first so it shouldn't be long until you hear one porking you don't sleep through) and than you AT THE EXACT SAME TIME turn on the lamp and pull off all the covers and point at the place where porking is mashing places together and scream and scream and refuse to stop screaming, than they finally let you have your own bed in no problems no more!

Now that you know these tips you can talk to all you're friends and find out which ones are trying to escape from the co-sleeping nest bed and sell these tips to them for dollars and get lots of dollars! It really works but you hear some scary stories but keep doing it because this is a good-karma business plan and blessing rain down from above as you do the good work like goddesses from every Wicca and Druid type approve of! You bring blessings into the world as more and more of your friends get they're own beds and it really makes them all calmer and happy than before!

so we flashpresent back to the story!

Sam is getting bored of milk and he wants to try the Reverse Milker 2.0 special upgrades! He tries mayonaise (of a certain brand name!) and drinks it from boobies and than he tries Coors Light and gets drunk which him happy puddles everywhere yeah! Boobies filled with Coors Light is the best fantasy ever and if you become porn director and put it in movies you give me credit okay? Also if you write fan fiction about it please tell me the stories? Also too tell me about diaper stories okay!

The piano man say, "Play it again, Sam!"

Sam ask B-ko "can I use the reverse milker 2.0 to eat carpet?"

"Yes!"

Eating carpet is p-blic hair chow down! It is important to swallow! Sam turns on the milk valve which adds milk and then he turns on the p-blic hair valve which is labeled "CARPET" in blinking red glow lights and adds finely chopped p-blic hair (from chicks only, not from dudes) to the mixture and than he attach the reverse milker hose like hentai tentacles to make a boobie of a Boobitute full of so much mixture that it swells from a B-cup size to a D-cup size!

Than Sam drinks it all out and he has a milk mustache with real hair in it milk when hes done and he wipes it off manly with the back of his hand and says, "Heh heh, I ate carpet!"

But than Sam cries and he said, "Sam I have a confession! It is shocking twist! I am a virgin!"

Sam replies, "Sh-t! You never lose your v-rginity?"

"What?"

"What."

"No! D-mn!"

Sam says, "In all the previous storrys I never actually lost my v-rginity it was just tricking camera angles so their was no s-x really!"

Now Sam wants to lose his virginity but Quorra is still missing. Tears run down his face like that waterfall dudes are always base jumping off of!

Sam says, "The no photoshop dudes take Quorra away and maybe I never see her again for sweet, sweet love-making!"

And than the two Sams sang a babershop quartet full of harmony! It was the most tenderful moment of vulnerable man-confession! The lyrics of their song which I don't put here was like a depraved pity emo for all the whores in the world being replaced by boobitutes! There was no front place to access for porking!

B-ko comes back and she say, "Your song has pierced my heart, gentlemen!"

"You pork me now, ha, ha!"

"No, I show you how the reverse milker 2 will help you do t-tty-porking!"

B-ko fills it full of cement mixture and then it hentais one of the boobs full of cement and they wait and two hours later it is HARD ENOUGH FOR PORKING and Sam porks himself on it by put the cement boobie in his back place with mayonaise for lube! This satisfy his urges!

After he lose his v-rginity the two Sams go to a Japanese love hotel and do yaoi together with diapers and spanking! They still wait for Quorra thoug and cry manly tears of solitude! Yeah!


End file.
